


As We Continue to Drown

by Teuthida



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (kind of), Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dissociation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Prostitution, Gangbang, M/M, Prompt Fill, Public Sex, Public Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teuthida/pseuds/Teuthida
Summary: Placing in the top six always has consequences.  The Sochi Grand Prix Final is no different.





	As We Continue to Drown

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Your Fandom's Trash Party", so... yes.

Yuuri doesn't bother to try and stop the tears. They leak out with every thrust of the man behind him, and he lets them be. He knows he's an ugly crier, but it doesn't matter. He's pretty enough on the ice, and that's all the judges, sponsors, and officials care about. He was one of the top six at the competition, even if only by default, so now he's in the Room for them to use. And he cries. They all have their coping mechanisms.

Cao Bin's are the most familiar to him, because they've been in these ugly Rooms together so many times before. Yuuri can see him across the room, stoically powering through, his face like ice and his eyes burning as two officials manhandle him, pistoning into him at the same time. Cao Bin bears it, and doesn't ever seem to let it touch him. Yuuri envies him that.

The man comes, pulls out, and drops him, and Yuuri collapses to the floor. He can feel come leaking onto his thighs, and he chokes down a sob. He lets himself cry, but he never lets himself be loud. He'd done that when he placed fourth at his very first international senior-level competition, what felt like almost a lifetime ago, and had gotten his very first taste of the Judge's Room. It only seemed to make things worse.

Someone else picks him up and thrusts in, and another man comes forward to use his mouth. Yuuri closes his eyes, his lashes wet. He can hear Chris across the room, begging someone to fuck him harder. Chris always leans into it and makes it seem like he loves it, that he wants nothing more than to be here and be used. Yuuri thought he really had, the first time they'd shared a Room. But when the skaters were finally left alone to clean themselves up, the smile had vanished, the laughter silenced, and he'd looked just as bad as the rest of them. Yuuri had learned later that when Chris was having sex he actually wanted to have, he was oddly shy.

The man using his mouth pushes into his throat, and Yuuri struggles to breathe. He feels the tears well up even more, and the man comes, forcing him to swallow. Right when Yuuri feels like he's about to blackout, the man finally pulls out. He laughs as Yuuri gasps and coughs, making a joking comment to his friend, and Yuuri's chest heaves. Yuuri has cried so much the past few days. For Vicchan. For failing. For the Room.

The friend barely gives Yuuri enough time to catch his breath before he's thrusting in, and Yuuri cries into his untrimmed pubic hair as he holds on and fucks Yuuri's mouth. He tries to concentrate on the sounds around him, on anything else. JJ, the poor kid, is obviously still trying to figure out how to cope in his first year in seniors. He's trying Chris's method now, and doing it badly, sobbing while he begs. And in the background, the constant din of Mickey, wailing about his sister whenever his mouth is free. The less Yuuri thinks about that, the better.

The man using his ass finishes and pulls out, and Yuuri barely has time to notice before someone else is grabbing onto his hips and pushing in. He's wrenched slightly to the left, and the man using his mouth swears and starts yelling at the man using his ass. Yuuri doesn't listen to them. He listens to Chris, telling someone how amazingly big their dick is. He listens to Mickey, wailing about Sara. He listens to JJ, sobbing and asking someone to come on his face. He cries, and concentrates on trying to breathe. On the feeling of the scratchy carpet under his hands and knees.

Another hand flops next to his, pale and limp, the fingertips resting next to Yuuri's little finger. Yuuri almost feels the air between them more than he feels the hands digging into his hips or the thrusts of the men using him like a toy. He knows that hand is Victor's.

Yuuri has never shared a Room with Victor before. If he'd thought about it (and he will swear that he never has, even though he knows that's a lie), he might've assumed Victor would be like Chris, trying to charm them, or maybe Cao Bin, strong and unflinching. Victor is neither. Victor, like Yuuri and Cao Bin, is largely silent. But he's not crying, at least not that Yuuri can tell, and he isn't full of stoic defiance. He almost seems to be completely empty.

Yuuri chokes as the man using his mouth thrusts deep into his throat and finishes, and Yuuri is distantly glad that at least when they do that, he can't taste their come. The man pulls out, and no one immediately comes to take his mouth, so he lets his head droop, his tears dripping onto the floor and his eyes blurring. His body moves with the thrusts of the man behind him, and he lets it, passively.

Victor's hand twitches besides his, and he lets out a pained whimper, the most noise Yuuri has heard from him tonight. Yuuri doesn't dare turn his head to see what's being done to him, afraid that the men might notice him looking. He doesn't want a repeat of that time they thought it would be funny to make Yuuri and Cao Bin fuck each other. But Victor's hand is right next to his, and he moves before he can even really think about it, inching his own on top of it to give what little comfort he can.

Victor's hand stills for a moment, then he tightly laces their fingers together. Yuuri is too shocked not to let him. Victor lets out another pained whimper, and clamps down on Yuuri's hand. A man lifts Yuuri's chin, forces his mouth open, and thrusts in, his thick cock uncomfortably stretching Yuuri's already sore jaw. He tightly clenches Victor's hand back. It's grounding, something to focus on as the man behind him picks up his pace, the man in front pulls tightly on his hair, and his tears crust at the corners of his eyes.

Maybe later, when they've all picked themselves up and moved to someone's hotel room to get drunk, he and Victor will actually talk, and Yuuri will be able to tell him everything he's ever meant to him. Maybe they'll take comfort in each other, and cuddle up on the terrible hotel sofas. Maybe they'll dance together, fluid and laughing.

But now, JJ is loudly sobbing, Chris is faking a loud moan, Mickey is briefly blessedly silent, Cao Bin is pointedly stoic, and Victor is clenching onto Yuuri's hand like it's his only lifeline. For now, they're all in this Room together.

And Yuuri lets himself cry.


End file.
